


believe me

by sorryuser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Kylo pulls Hux close by the hip, plays up a smile against Hux’s ear as he whispers: “Target at twelve o’clock.” and Hux almost misses it because Kylo’s large hand kneading his hip is awfully distracting. But, he does, nods as he presses his hand to Kylo’s chest.





	believe me

Kylo pulls Hux close by the hip, plays up a smile against Hux’s ear as he whispers: “Target at twelve o’clock.” and Hux almost misses it because Kylo’s large hand kneading his hip is awfully distracting. But, he does, nods as he presses his hand to Kylo’s chest.

“What’s our play?” Hux asks, fixing Kylo’s bowtie like the absolutely amazing fake husband he is. Because he is amazing, and better than Kylo, more strategic. Kylo really doesn’t deserve him, but Hux will probably let Kylo do anything to him at the end of the night.

Because this is going so well.

And Kylo looks really good in that all black suit.

Hux snakes his hand into Kylo’s coat, feelsaround his waist then scoffs, “Why on earth are you carrying a gun? This is an in and out without setting anyone off situation.”

To any onlookers they seem to be getting very handsy near the punchbowl. Hux’s fingers wrap around Kylo’s gun and as he pulls at it Kylo’s grips his wrist, staring down at him with a look of pure warning that has Hux shivering.

“Don’t.” Kylo says, pushing Hux’s hand away when he releases the grip. “It’s just a precaution. You know, in case you‘re off your game.” He challenges, lifting his brow while he pushes a strand of Hux’s hair from in front of his eye and Hux may have almost lost it.

Do adults still get crushes? Is the word ‘crush’ only meant to be used by measly teenagers still going through puberty? Or is it a perfectly acceptable description of what Hux feels towards Kylo? A crush is the farthest he’ll say it is. Hux doesn’t believe it’s more than a crush, though he won’t deny that Kylo cuddling him right after fucking him senseless is something that he yearns for.

“I’m never off my game.” Hux scoffs, “Our play, what is it?” He asks again.

“A slap to the face?” Kylo suggests and sometimes Hux really wants to punch his stupid handsome face.

“As much as I’d love to slap you that would bring too much attention to us.”

Kylo chuckles, behind a smile he mumbles, “Actually i’d slap you but-“

“But, you’re an idiot.” Hux finishes for him, he makes an act of looking around the glamoured room, locking eyes with their target momentarily and smiling, “Follow my lead and be the good jealous husband I know you are.” Hux says, pats Kylo’s cheek and pushes past him.

Their target is a full fledged, next level, pervert, a bounty of six million on his head for running the largest trafficking set up in London. The baddest of the bad and Hux wouldn’t think twice to slip some poison into his whiskey if it wasn’t for their contract. Which calls for a slow and painful death, Hux doesn’t mind that either, but Kylo called dibs.

He’d said: “I don’t want you in a room alone with that monster.” and Hux grinned at his worry.

But, dibs. He’s a child.

He slips next to him at the bar and catches the mans attention almost immediately, “One whiskey, neat.” Hux tells the bartender, God knows he needs it, along with three cigarettes but this idiotic gala/charity event/white supremacist meeting is a whole non-smoking zone because that was the thing they needed to ban.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty little thing.” The man, on file named Adolfo 'The Ox' Motta, breaths out. Hux doesn’t look, waits patiently for that whiskey he ordered, what feels like, five hours ago, but can sense The Ox’s dirty eyes traveling over his body. It makes Hux uneasy, to know what this man does for a living and that he doesn’t even mind it, goes on with his life.

Hux give him his attention, gets a better look at this man that’s way older than him. That disgusting glint in his eyes tells Hux that he genuinely believes Hux is this innocent twink that’s very interested in the money, embarrassing his own mother, and sticking it to the man.

Hux wants him dead already.

But. Kylo. Called. Dibs.

“What’s a fine dime like you doing here all alone?” He asks, Hux scoffs. He stands, faces Hux as he stands next to him and places his ring drenched hand on Hux’s hip. He squeezes, thinks he’s making Hux all warm and fuzzy inside but really he’s doing the complete opposite. Hux has never been more soft in his life.

It seemed to be a cue because Kylo’s pressing up against Hux’s backside in no time, shoving Motta’s hand away in disgust, “He’s here with his husband. Maybe you should backoff.” Kylo’s possessive, more possessive then Hux had though he’d be. With his hands on Hux’s hips, squeezing tight.

Because they both read the file, or at least Hux did, and they both know Hux is exactly Motta’s type.

Kylo is shielding Hux off now, standing between him and Motta, “You’ve caught quite the catch.” Motta tells Kylo, takes a step forward to whisper something into Kylo’s ear and his hands are clenching into fists. Motta doesn’t see but Hux does and his heart swells at the odd form of endearment, even though it’s all an act.

“Follow me.” Motta says, turning without a second thought because Kylo has to follow him now. It’s the plan and Hux can only hope Kylo, with his hot headed temper, doesn’t fuck it all up. They have him. Hux watches until they walk into a secluded room, shutting the door but not before Kylo winks at him.

Then, Hux waits. He waits for nearly two hours for any sign of something. A scream, a thud, yelling, something. But, all he gets is Kylo exiting the room, buttoning the cuffs of his shirt, jacket thrown over his forearm, looking so handsome that Hux‘s knees almost give out.

Kylo shrugs his jacket on when he gets to Hux, taking one of Hux’s hands in his own and placing his other on Hux’s hip, bringing him in close and kissing his forehead, “Was the mission a success?” Hux asks as Kylo leads them, dances them, towards the exit and Kylo only has to pull away to stare at him in disbelief for Hux to get an answer.

“Slow and painful, just like the boss asked.” Kylo grins, and the smear of blood on his cheek becomes prominent to Hux, he wets his thumb and drags it against Kylo’s cheek, ridding such a pretty face of an ugly mans blood.

They leave the gala unnoticed, the mission is a success, but they’re still stuck in London until the morning so they head back to the hotel.

Kylo’s on Hux before he can even properly shut the door, pressing himself up against Hux’s back and wrapping strong arms around Hux’s waist, “He talked too much.” Kylo mumbles into Hux’s ear, unbuckles his own pants, lips pressing against Hux’s neck as he does, “While I was roughing him up he told me all the things he wanted to do to you, disgusting things, trying to piss me off.” He chuckles.

Hux shivers when Kylo’s hands move to unbuckle his pants, presses back against Kylo crotch in earnest, “Did it work?” He asks, rubbing back against Kylo’s growing erection. Kylo’s hand is down the front of Hux’s pants in no time, stroking his cock slowly through his underwear for a moment before removing his hand all together, just how Hux likes it.

“Absolutely.” He turns Hux in his arms, so fast Hux almost gets dizzy. He grips Hux’s chin in his hand, wants to make sure Hux is there and listening, “If anything were to happen to you, Armitage, I’d be livid.” He sounds serious, Hux can’t tell if he’s playing with him or being serious but his brows crease.

“Did Phasma tell you to say that?” Hux asks, his voice wavering. He doesn’t know if he’s going to cry or scream, but he’s driving down the highway towards one of them and it’s a terrifying highway to be on. Kylo just stares at him, confused.

“What?” Kylo scoffs behind a chuckle.

“Phasma. Did she tell you to say that? Are you two running some bet about me?” Hux wriggles out of Kylo’s grip, his backside knocks against the table just behind them in the living area.

“Armitage.” Kylo tries.

“Hux.” He corrects.

“Okay, Hux.” Kylo tries again, taking tentative steps forward, “This has nothing to do with Phasma. I don’t even know what you’re talking about. Is it so odd that I could have feelings for you?” His hands are held up in defense, Hux would stab him if he could. Hux blinks at Kylo.

“Well, do you? Stop making this more dramatic than it needs to be.” Hux mumbles under his breath, rushes it all out quickly because he’s embarrassed and now his cheeks are glowing pink, as if to warn Kylo that he’s embarrassed.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Kylo grins, takes Hux’s wrists in his hands, too fast for Hux to even comprehend, “Kiss me.” He says, pulling Hux close, hands on his waist again. And Hux can’t even fight because he’s lost in Kylo’s eyes already and that makes him so angry but he really wants to kiss Kylo.

So, he does. Mumbles a mere, “I hate you” against Kylo’s lips. Pulling him closer by the lapels of his jacket.

To which Kylo reply’s, “I know.” With a smile.


End file.
